


Brand New

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Gen, Mindwiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I fall asleep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland LAS challenge with the prompt "Brand New."

"Hello Echo, how are you feeling?"

A moment ago she had been trying to seduce him, and now she was wiped clean. Like a shiny, brand new toy put back into the box until the next time it would be played with.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Perhaps brand new wasn't the right phrase, as even when he'd gotten her, this body was by no means new. None of them were - they'd all been different people before they sat in his chair.

"For a little while."

Jenny. Rebecca. Jordan. Taffy. Susan. Alice. Margaret. Esther. Caroline. It didn't matter what name she had when she sat down. The only thing that mattered was the name when she woke up again, and that was always Echo. Just the doll, sanitized of anything offensive or important, or individual.

"Shall I go now?"

Wiped by him - his chair, his dolls. Dewitt's house, the client's fantasy, but _his_ dolls, made to _his_ specifications. They got to experience the world from a whole new perspective, over and over again, thanks to him. And then they came back home and he reset them to the factory standard. Just like new.

"If you like."


End file.
